Os sentimentos de Riku
by Richandesu
Summary: Yaoi, RikuxSora. Depois de tudo, Riku está perdido nos próprios pensamentos. Triste, desolado, solitário... Songfic. Enjoy. x3


**Watched my life pass me by**

_Assisto minha vida passar_

**in the rearview mirror**

_na visão de trás do espelho_

**Pictures frozen in time**

_Retratos paralisados no tempo_

**are becoming clearer**

_vão se tornando mais nítidos_

**I don't wanna waste another day**

_Não quero desperdiçar mais um dia_

**stuck in the shadow of my mistakes**

_preso na sombra dos meus erros_

**Yeah**

_Yeah_

Em seu banheiro, o menino permanecia em pé, na frente da pia delicada de mármore que tanto demorara a construir. Encarava a si mesmo: os finos e macios cabelos prateados, os lábios róseos e harmônicos, as orbes que variavam entre tons de azul e verde, o rosto firme e o corpo muito bem definido por anos de treino. Um perfeito namorado, talvez. Abaixou-se para molhar a face e, quando olhou novamente no espelho, não viu mais aquele cara que qualquer menina desejaria. Viu o pequeno Riku, brincando com seu melhor amigo, Sora. Por alguma razão, sempre sentira que queria ficar para sempre ao lado do mais novo, mas não era só isso. Desejara, em segredo, passar o resto de sua vida fazendo-o sorrir daquela forma de quando eram apenas crianças. Por que não contara isso para ele antes? De qualquer forma, agora era tarde demais.

**'Cause I want you**

_Porque eu quero você_

**and I feel you**

_e eu sinto você_

**crawling underneath my skin**

_espalhando-se debaixo da minha pele_

**Like a hunger**

_Como uma fome_

**like a burning**

_como uma queimadura_

**to find the place I've never been**

_para achar o lugar que eu nunca estive_

**Now I'm broken**

_Agora estou despedaçado_

**and I'm fading**

_e estou perdendo força_

**I'm half the man I thought I would be**

_Não sou metade do homem que eu pensei que seria_

**but you can have**

_mas você pode ficar com_

**what's left of me**

_o que restou de mim_

Abraçou o próprio corpo, sentindo uma dor forte no peito. Sentou-se no gelado chão de azulejos azuis que revestiam o local. Soube no ato o que era aquele sofrimento: saudade. Queria sentir ao menos mais uma vez o corpo do amigo colado ao seu. Logo ele, que pensara ser forte, que pensara que nunca sofreria por amor. Continuou lá, apertando-se contra a parede que agora era seu único abrigo. A sensação de vazio lhe invadia juntamente com uma enorme vontade de dizer para Sora que pertencia a ele, que seria eternamente seu. Ouviu fortes batidas contra a pequena janela que havia no tal banheiro: começara a chover.

**I've been dying inside**

_Estou tenho estado morrendo por dentro_

**little by little**

_de pouco em pouco_

**Nowhere to go**

_Sem rumo_

**but goin' out of my mind**

_mas enlouquecendo_

**in endless cirlcles**

_em círculos inacabáveis_

**Runnin' from myself until**

_Fugindo de mim mesmo até_

**you gave me a reason for standing still**

_que você me desse uma razão pra continuar de pé_

Levantou-se e foi até o quarto para vestir uma camiseta branca e larga de manga regata. Antes, trajava apenas uma bermuda azul bem folgada. Abriu a porta da pequena casa onde morara sozinho desde que seus pais o negaram por ter se apaixonado por outro homem. Encarou o céu escuro lá fora, identificando-se com ele. Logo, começou a caminhar de pés descalços na areia já úmida e fresca da ilha, indo em direção a árvore de frutas paopu.

**'Cause I want you**

_Porque eu quero você_

**and I feel you**

_e eu sinto você_

**crawling underneath my skin**

_espalhando-se debaixo da minha pele_

**Like a hunger**

_Como uma fome_

**like a burning**

_como uma queimadura_

**to find the place I've never been**

_para achar o lugar que eu nunca estive_

**Now I'm broken**

_Agora estou despedaçado_

**and I'm fading**

_e estou perdendo força_

**I'm half the man I thought I would be**

_Não sou metade do homem que eu pensei que seria_

**but you can have**

_mas você pode ficar com_

**what's left of me**

_o que restou de mim_

Sentou-se no tronco torto que brotara do chão. Aquele lugar lhe trazia boas lembranças. Queria saber se o menininho de olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos espetados lembrava-se das mesmas coisas. Será que ele costumava pensar no mais velho também? Ou será que já havia esquecido tudo o que acontecera entre eles? Riku não sabia ao certo a resposta para essas perguntas. Só sabia que ele mesmo havia sido marcado eternamente pelos acontecimentos anteriores.

**Falling faster**

_Caindo cada vez mais rápido_

**Barely breathing**

_Mal respirando_

**Give me somethin' to believe in**

_Dê-me algo em que acreditar_

**Tell me it's not all in my head**

_Diga-me que não é tudo da minha cabeça_

De repente, as lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos sem aviso prévio. Será que um dia voltaria a ver Sora? Ou será que tudo o que sentiram só fora sincero pelo lado dele? Estaria condenado a viver para sempre com lembranças falsas sobre o amor dos dois?

**Take what's left of this man**

_Fique com o que restou desse homem_

**Make me whole once again**

_Faça-me completo mais uma vez_

Ele só precisava perguntar aquilo para o outro. Precisava saber se tinha... feito-o feliz. Queria mesmo era tê-lo só para si, vivendo junto com ele. Aquilo seria perfeito: o plano que ele sempre fizera para o futuro dos dois.

**'Cause I want you**

_Porque eu quero você_

**and I feel you**

_e eu sinto você_

**crawling underneath my skin**

_espalhando-se debaixo da minha pele_

**Like a hunger**

_Como uma fome_

**like a burning**

_como uma queimadura_

**to find the place I've never been**

_para achar o lugar que eu nunca estive_

**Now I'm broken**

_Agora estou despedaçado_

**and I'm fading**

_e estou perdendo força_

**I'm half the man I thought I would be**

_Não sou metade do homem que eu pensei que seria_

**but you can have**

_mas você pode ficar com_

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

**what's left of me**

_o que restou de mim_

Mas agora era tarde. Riku se tornara fraco e frágil, havia perdido a felicidade por completo. Era essa a parte que só Sora conseguia despertar nele: o otimismo, a alegria, o sorriso. Só com ele o menino de cabelos prateados sabia o significado dessas palavras. Agora era um nada, um zero à esquerda. Nem o pequeno iria querê-lo como estava: desanimado e vulnerável.

**I've been dying inside you see**

_Eu tenho estado morrendo por dentro, veja_

**I'm going out of my mind**

_Estou enlouquecendo_

**Out of my mind**

_Enlouquecendo_

**just runnin' in circles all the time**

_apenas correndo em círculos o tempo todo_

**Will you take what's left**

_Você vai levar o que restou?_

**Will you take what's left**

_Você vai levar o que restou?_

**Will you take what's left**

_Você vai levar o que restou?_

**Of me**

_De mim..._

**Will you take what's left**

_Você vai levar o que restou?_

**Will you take what's left**

_Você vai levar o que restou?_

**Will you take what's left**

_Você vai levar o que restou?_

**Take what's left of me**

_Levar o que restou de mim_

'Ah, Sora... Eu não agüento mais viver sem você para me dar forças... É tão difícil! Será que você ainda pensa em mim? Será que você ainda se lembra de mim? Queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido... Queria que você estivesse disposto a lutar pelo nosso relacionamento. Você aceitaria o que restou de mim?'


End file.
